


Compliments and Insults

by orphan_account



Series: Astro oneshots [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Just plain silly really, M/M, Socky if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're beautiful~"





	Compliments and Insults

Eunwoo sat quietly while listening to their leader Jinjin explain the concept behind their latest album. They had been invited to appear on a TV show that afternoon, and had eagerly agreed, seeing as it had been a while since they last did something like this.

"Thank you, Jinjin."  The host spoke up once Jinjin had finished.  "So now, we're going to play a couple of games, to test your teamwork, and your friendship."  The host said with a slight laugh.  "All of these were ideas sent in by Aroha, so thank you for those."  The group excitedly whispered among themselves for a couple of seconds, wondering what the games would be.

"The first game is 'musical bumps'."  The host explained.  "You need to dance to the music that we play, and sit on the floor when the music stops.  The last one to sit down is out."

Astro cheered, and quickly stood up in the space in front of them.  When the music played, they all began to dance.  Eunwoo couldn't help but feel a little self conscious, but he gave it his all anyway.  Rocky was taking the game way too seriously, and was actually dancing freestyle quite skillfully.

They cheered happily, as they danced around, laughing at MJ and Sanha, whose 'dancing' mainly seemed to involve flailing all four limbs randomly in all directions while bouncing wildly around the room.

When the music suddenly stopped, they all yelled and quickly sat down.  Eunwoo couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the adorable little "oof" that Bin let out as he dropped to the floor a little too suddenly.  He hardly even noticed MJ's loud complaints as he was the first to be out.

The game continued for a few minutes longer.  Jinjin was caught out in the next turn because he was too busy arguing with MJ over who was really the last to sit down in the first round. Eunwoo was the third out after Bin distracted him by grabbing his hands and insisting that Eunwoo danced with him.  He had been so flustered, yet so happy that he didn't even notice the music stopping.

Bin was out next, as he seemed to have given up pretty quickly without having Eunwoo to dance with.  Finally, Rocky was caught out by his over-ambitious dancing that prevented him from sitting down fast enough.  He let out a screech of what can only be described as utter misery, before quietly resigning to his fate as the host named Sanha the winner.

They all sat back down, ready to start the next game, before Sanha annoyed Rocky too much about losing.

"The next game is called 'Compliments and Insults'.  You need to be in pairs for this one."  The host paused for a moment while the group shuffled chairs around to sit next to their partners.  Sanha quickly sat next to Rocky, who DEFINITELY DID NOT BLUSH, Jinjin rolled his eyes at the maknae's antics as he sat next to MJ, which left Eunwoo to pair up with Bin.

He turned a little red as Bin put his chair very close to  Eunwoo's, and put an arm around Eunwoo's shoulders.  Once they had settled down, the host began to explain the game.

"In your pairs, you each need to tell your partner one insult, and one compliment.  I think this will be the real test of your friendship."  The host laughed.

"We'll go first, and show these kids how it's done."  MJ put his hand up, and loudly volunteered.  

Jinjin nodded.  "Let's, do insults first, so we can end on something positive."

MJ grinned, and didn't hesitate to say:  "Your eyes are too small.  No one can make eye contact with you!"

Jinjin glared at MJ before replying:  "Well at least I don't look like I just woke up."  He had a point.  MJ's hair had gotten a bit ruffled from the 'dancing' he had done a few minutes before.  MJ quickly reached up to fix his hair and returned Jinjin's glare.

Rocky and Sanha were up next.  "Rocky-hyung is really short!"  Sanha laughed.  He began to laugh even harder when he saw the furious look on Rocky's face.

"No, you're just unnaturally tall."  Rocky shot back, although he didn't actually seem that angry.  The others all burst out laughing as Rocky quietly muttered:  "I'm not even that much shorter than you."

Eunwoo joined in with the giggles coming from every member of Astro, until he realised he was next.  He desperately tried to think of something to say.  It wasn't easy.  After all, in Eunwoo's eyes, Bin was pretty much perfect, and he didn't want to risk hurting Bin's feelings, even if he knew Bin wouldn't take it seriously, seeing as this was a game.  In the end, he just blurted out the only thing he could think of.  It was a bit lame, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"You sing too loudly in the shower, Bin."  He said.  The rest of the group suddenly burst into hysterics at the look of pure shock on Bin's face.

"I do not!"  Bin cried.

"It's true." Jinjin confirmed.  "We can hear him every morning.  Fortunately, he can sing pretty well, so it's not too much of a problem."

"It is when you're trying to sleep."  Sanha grumbled, causing the group to laugh even more.  Finally, they managed to stop laughing and looked expectantly at Bin, who was thinking about what to say to Eunwoo.

"You're too perfect."  He said finally.  Eunwoo's face erupted into a bright red blush and the others looked at him in confusion.

"What?"  Bin asked, seeing their confused faces.  "What else was I supposed to say?  I mean, have you seen how perfect this guy is?  It's literally impossible to insult him."

Eunwoo couldn't quite believe his ears.  Not only did his secret crush just call him perfect, he had done it on television, in front of the rest of the group, the host, and the cameras.  Oh yeah, that was a thing.  Eunwoo had secretly been hopelessly in love with his best friend since they were trainees.  But come on, who could blame him?

He knew the rest of the group would be fine with it if he told them that he liked guys, after all, they all agreed that Rocky and Sanha needed to hurry up and get together already, but he was still nervous about how Bin might react if he found out that Eunwoo was in love with him.  Hence the 3 year silence.  Little did he know, Bin would probably have been over the moon to find out that his crush liked him back.

"Uh, maybe we should move on."  Jinjin suggested, breaking the awkward silence at last.

The host nodded.  "Right, so, compliments."

MJ frowned for a moment, pretending to think.  "Hm, this is hard."

Jinjin rolled his eyes.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

MJ laughed and gave in.  "Okay fine.  You're a really good rapper, Jinjin."

Jinjin smiled slightly, before giving his own compliment to MJ.  "Well, you're really good at making other people laugh, including all of us."  He said, gesturing to the rest of the group and himself.

"I guess it's a good job we saved the compliments for last."  Bin laughed.  "MJ and Jinjin look less like they want to murder each other now."  The rest of the group chuckled too, and agreed.

"ROCKY!" Sanha suddenly yelled, making everyone jump, and the  laugh.  "YOU'RE AMAZING AT DANCING!"  He screamed, even though Rocky was sat less than a metre away.  The older members laughed quietly at the adorable scene, with Sanha wearing a huge grin on his face, and Rocky sporting a rather dark blush.

"YOON SANHA!" Rocky shouted, not wanting to be outdone by his friend.  He took a deep breath and paused, as if to prepare himself for what he was about to say next.  

"YEAH?"  Sanha yelled back.

"YOU'RE REALLY CUTE!"

Both Sanha and Rocky turned bright red at the sudden statement, and Sanha looked a little shocked, although he quickly covered it up by pulling one his best aegyo poses to back up Rocky's compliment.

Now it was Eunwoo's turn again.

"Wait, I want to go first." Bin suddenly interuptted.  Eunwoo nodded. At least this would give him a little more time to think about what he could say, that wouldn't risk revealing his little - okay, huge - crush on Bin.

"CHA EUNWOO!"  Bin screamed, deciding to copy the previous pair.

"YES, BIN?"  Eunwoo laughed and shouted back.

Bin took a deep breath before singing as loudly and as badly as possible:  "You're beautiful~" 

The whole group, the host and Eunwoo included, couldn't help but burst out laughing.  Sanha pretended to cover his ears as if to block out the sound, and MJ fell off his chair from laughing too much, and ended up dragging Jinjin with him.

Once Eunwoo had calmed down enough to talk, he replied with his compliment:  "You're a great singer, Bin."  causing the the group to laugh again.

~

Eunwoo sighed as he finally walked back into the room he shared with Bin.  Today had been a long day.  Fun, but long.  Too tired to do much for the moment, he sat down on the lower bunk.  That was Bin's bunk, but he wouldn't mind.

At least the group had some good news to celebrate, if in secret.  As they left the set of the TV show and walked back to the changing rooms, Rocky had suddenly grabbed Sanha's hand and dragged him out of the room, muttering something about needing to talk in private.

The rest of the group had all shared knowing smiles as the pair walked back in a few minutes later, with slightly red faces, and linked hands.

"Tired?"  Eunwoo looked up to see Bin walk in with a slightly sleepy smile on his face.

"Yeah."  Eunwoo couldn't help but smile fondly up at Bin when he saw his friend's small grin.

Bin sighed and flopped down on the bed next to Eunwoo.  "Today was fun though."  He let out a small laugh.  "And thanks for the confidence boost about my singing."  Bin frowned, pretending to be upset.

"How could I resist after that beautiful serenade?"  Eunwoo laughed.  "Besides, I didn't plan on saying that, until you sang your compliment to me."

"I knew it.  You hate my singing don't you."  Bin jokingly sulked.

"Of course not."  Eunwoo rolled his eyes.  "It just wasn't my original plan to talk about your singing, that's all."

"What did you plan on saying then?"  Bin asked, with a confused expression on his face.

Eunwoo froze.  He probably couldn't tell the truth without giving everything away, but he couldn't lie to Bin either.  "I was going to talk about your smile."  He admitted eventually.  

"My smile?"  Bin repeated quizzically.

Eunwoo nodded, his face already beginning to turn red.  "Whenever I see you smile or laugh, it always cheers me up, and makes me want to smile with you."  He looked away, unable to meet Bin's eyes.  "It always makes me really happy to see you smiling."  Eunwoo finished quietly.

When he finally looked up at Bin's face, he saw that his friend's face was red, and seemed completely stunned.  Eunwoo bit his lip nervously, and was about to apologize, when Bin interuptted him.

"I'll have to make sure I smile more often then."

"Huh?"  Eunwoo's eyes went wide at the unexpected statement.

"If it makes you happy, then I want to smile as much as possible."  Bin elaborated.  "Because...  I love seeing you happy."

Eunwoo's face immediately turned bright red.  "Y-you mean it?"

Bin nodded, also seeming embarrassed.  "I meant everything I said to you today.  It may have seemed like I was joking when I said that you were beautiful, but I really think you are, both inside and out."

Eunwoo froze.  He could hardly believe his ears.  It sounded almost - almost - as though Bin may just love him too.  He was jolted out of his thoughts, a the sudden touch of a warm hand on his.  His head snapped around to see that Bin had slowly moved closer, until there was no space between them.

Bin wasn't looking at Eunwoo's face, but he seemed to be leaning in, although, that may have been Eunwoo who was subconsciously moving closer.  In actual fact, they were both slowly moving forwards, until Eunwoo could feel the light tickle of Bin's breath on his face.

Bin opened his eyes, and glanced at Eunwoo, as if to ask an unspoken question.  Eunwoo nodded slightly, somehow knowing exactly what Bin was asking.  Just as their lips brushed for the first time, the sound of the door slamming open caused them to spring apart.

"Dinner!"  Sanha yelled through the door.

"Sanha..."  Bin grumbled, standing up as if nothing had happened just a few seconds before.  He walked over to the door and began to talk to the maknae, who had way too much energy left.  Eunwoo couldn't hear what they were saying as they left the room.  He sat on Bin's bed, desperately clutching at his chest, trying to calm his heart, that had been sent into a frenzy by Bin's actions.

Had Bin really meant to kiss him just then?  And if he did, what did that mean, if it meant anything at all?  Before he could begin to over think every little detail of the events of the past day, Bin reappeared at the door.

"Are you coming?"  He asked.  Eunwoo slowly nodded, and carefully made his way over to his best friend.  His legs were shaking so much, it was a miracle he didn't fall to the floor.  With his head hanging low, he approached the door, only to see a pair of feet blocking the way.

His eyes followed up the legs those feet were attached to, and continued up, until he was looking at Bin's face.  Before he could do or say anything, Bin had slipped one arm around Eunwoo's waist, and reached up with the other to gently place his hand over Eunwoo's cheek.

Then, Bin closed his eyes, and quickly leaned forwards, to softly cover Eunwoo's lips with his own.  Eunwoo's heart was hammering, but his mind seemed strangely calm compared to just a few moments before.

His own eyes fluttered shut, and he felt himself lean further into Bin, and his arms wrapped around Bin's waist to pull him closer yet.  After a few more seconds, Bin pulled back, and they stepped away, although Bin still let his hands rest on Eunwoo's waist.

"I love you."  Bin said quietly, yet confidently.  "Now let's go get some food, before the others eat it all."  He grabbed Eunwoo's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Quickly overcoming the shock of Bin's words, Eunwoo whispered back:  "I love you too."  It was very quiet, but judging by the grin that began to spread across Bin's face, he heard.


End file.
